


Please Give Me a Taste

by Eradicateddream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chef Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Finally no chara death, Fluff, M/M, Sugar spice and all things nice, well no major chara death tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eradicateddream/pseuds/Eradicateddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when a clumsy Eren Jaeger just happened to stumble upon a dainty restaurant and was greeted by non-other Chef Levi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Give Me a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> One of my rare happy fic :)  
> I just need something cute and fluffy in the making because today has been a hard day.
> 
> As usual, sit back and enjoy the ride.

Chapter 1

The sun is setting as I walk down the path. I stop to let out a huge breath and continued my journey. What a day! Those bastards just cannot find peace if they did not bother me. And the funny thing is, I did not even get in their way or what so ever and yet they just can’t leave me alone!

I sigh as I continue my walk while ignoring my stomach as it let out a sound of displeasure. And that is when I realize that I had left my wallet and cell phone at my locker. Just my luck! I stop to breath in some air and simultaneously close my eyes. At the exact moment when my eyelids were closed, they suddenly reopened. At that exact moment, I breathed in what I considered as the most wonderful smell I have ever had the pleasure to inhale.

The smell is so complex that it made its way straight to my stomach. I subconsciously follow the smell with my nose and it let me to a dainty restaurant just at the corner of the street. I stand outside and just stared at the name of the shop.

Over The Horizon.

Without even thinking, I grab the doorknob and push the door open. Immediately the smell that I had smelled before hit my nose and I am overwhelmed by the indescribable aroma. My mouth is watering just by imagining the actual taste of the dish.

“Oi brat! Are you just going to stand there and block the entrance or are you actually going to come inside?” A bored but somewhat velvety voice called out to me and managed to yank me back to reality.

I turn my head towards the direction of the voice and stared directly into the eyes of the owner of the voice and was greeted by a pair of intense gunmetal eyes. I was taken aback and take a step back to have a better look of the man currently standing in front of me. 

The man is somewhat vertically challenged ( no offence XD ), with hair as black as midnight and an undercut. His eyes are narrowed and looked as bored as his voice sounded. He also has some sort of permanent frown between his eyebrows. To top it all, he is wearing what I had assumed, a chef uniform and he is folding both of his arms at his chest while giving me a once over. I have to admit, he look hot but at the same time intimidating. A smirk is slowly forming on his oh so kissable lips and I can feel the heat growing at my cheeks. Oh no.

“What brat? Cat got your tongue? Or are you liking what you are seeing?” He replied while smirking.

I gulped and it seems that my mouth does not want to cooperate with my brain and I just start to spill out nonsense.

“Um…Yes! I-I mean no…Um...” I felt like an idiot right now.

“Just get your cute butt inside and have a seat while I figure it out whether to devour you or keep you around.” And once again that smirk reappeared.

I obeyed him and start to walk slowly towards the direction of the warm and inviting restaurant.

 

Oh God just what did I get myself into?


End file.
